


Rebirth

by Tenshiryuu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiryuu/pseuds/Tenshiryuu
Summary: What are emotions even?





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Little Wonders by Rob Thomas because I remembered it existed and then listened to it 50000 times.

He was used to waking up to silence. Alone, in his cold and sterile quarters inside the Castle that Never Was.  It had been the same, every day, if one could call that eternal darkness “day”.  Stretching out into long years, it seemed like an eternity.  Each time his eyes flickered open, he prepared himself for more of the same.  More lies, more sulking in the umbra of the Keybearers’ presence.  This morning was no different.

Except that…

**It was.**

The heart now beating in his chest reminded him of that.  He was acutely aware of the steady pulsing in his veins.  Missing for so long, it was impossible not to notice.  He was aware as well of the waxing of other, smaller sensations that his Nobody shell had not felt so strongly. The small discomforts of being human.  Of equal, possibly more, importance, was the rhythm of another heart that thrummed next to his, and the warm weight against his side.  Lea…  Isa blinked sleepily.  It had been but a few days since he’d awakened a completed person again.  It still felt unreal, despite feeling more of everything than he’d felt in a decade.

He still had to think about where he was for a moment, thoughts still gripped by the last vestiges of sleep.  He was whole, the Keyblade War had been won.  The castle walls that surrounded them were those of Radiant Garden.  There was a soft, steady drumming from somewhere off to the side.  That was?  Lea had not yet wakened, and Isa was careful not to disturb him as he raised his head.  Rain.  Droplets fell against the window in an unending barrage.  No doubt they would be staying inside today… Lea hated rain.  A soft crescent smile tugged at Isa’s lips.

_Everything had changed_.  Forest green hues left the rain-splattered window to scan the room.  This place was nothing like the Nobody’s fortress.  Opposite the stormy window, an elaborate fireplace took up nearly the entire wall, fire burning cheerily in the hearth.  This room must have been for important guests.  Or maybe they were all like this on the upper levels.  The Apprentice’s quarters had been quite nice, but this place was clearly meant to impress.

His gaze fell to his side, on the still-sleeping Lea.  The Keyblade heroes had been given temporary lodging here as they recovered and sorted themselves out. According to Lea, there had also been talk of a vacation of sorts to the Destiny Islands, the place where everything had begun.  He didn’t know where any of them would go from here, least of all himself, but in this moment it didn’t matter.  There was nothing to do today except heal, no further expectations for the warriors who had given so much to face the darkness.  

The room he was in now had been granted to Lea since the time he’d awakened back in the laboratory hidden below them deep in the bowels of the old Castle.  Isa had been given the one beside it.  He’d thought to stay there alone, but… He’d lived in solitude for far too long.  Saix would never have admitted he was lonely.  Isa no longer had that strength, he was too damn tired.  He didn’t  _want_  to be alone anymore.  He’d gathered up the courage to push open that door.  And Lea hadn’t said no.

Isa didn’t have a thing to his name yet, having awakened only a few days prior.  He was currently wearing the shirt half of Lea’s pajamas, the article being just long enough to reasonably cover him.  It was still a sore spot that the redhead had somehow managed to gain a couple inches on him, but for now it was to his benefit.  Lea had promised him that they’d go shopping tomorrow, and also hinted something about free clothing, but he might just keep  _this_  particular item.  It was soft, comfortable, and had the faint smokiness of Lea’s scent on it.

Isa lay back with a soft sigh, fingers tracing along the bare skin of Lea’s shoulder.  It was strange… how  **normal**  this all felt.  Like everything that had happened mere days ago was in some far distant past,and that the two of them had always been  _together_ … like this.  Close, familiar.  It was likely due to his sheer exhaustion, mind too drained to dwell long on anything but recovery.  Isa didn’t know if he deserved this soft peace, at least not yet.  

So much remained to atone for.  There were so many people he’d hurt as Saix, including the man by his side.  He’d wondered, before going into that last battle, if Lea would ever forgive him. It seemed impossible, but seeing those green eyes as he’d faded away… in that instant he was given his answer.  The others, they wouldn’t be so simple.  But Lea was ever himself, a warm heart that shone like the sun no matter what.  All he could do now was hope to reflect that light, as the moon in the night sky.

For now, in these small hours, with the fire crackling and faint drumming of rain, the world was right. The future would happen when it did.

_ All of my regret will wash away somehow,  _

_                                 but I cannot forget the way I feel right now. _

_              In these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate… _

_ Time falls away,  _

_                   but these small hours, these little wonders still remain. _


End file.
